


The Spouse's Christmas Gift

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Glowering, Charles Croydon tried to figure out which person to attack first in Salem.





	The Spouse's Christmas Gift

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Glowering, Charles Croydon tried to figure out which person to attack first in Salem. Perhaps he was able to attack a few people at a time. The ones responsible for burning Sarah Croydon at the stake recently. His eyes widened after Sarah's spirit faded into view. He smiled. Normal spirits.

 

THE END


End file.
